


The Biggest Surprise Of The Evening:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [8]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Hawke is ready to make the biggest step in his life, & surprise Caitlin at the same time, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Hawke is ready to make the biggest step in his life, & surprise Caitlin at the same time, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 

Stringfellow Hawke was getting the outside of his cabin all set up for his romantic evening with Caitlin O'Shannessy, He decided that he was gonna take the big step, & propose to her on that night, His Honorary Father, & Partner, Dominic Santini, came out to take a look at the results, that the young pilot had done for the special evening.

 

"It looks **_so_** great, String, Caitlin is gonna be one happy woman, when she takes a look at the results that you have done to make this night so special, She **_will always_** remember it, as the best one ever", The Elderly Pilot said, as he puts a hand on his shoulder, as a supportive gesture. "What if she says "no", Dom ?", Dominic reassured his beloved friend, by saying this to him, "She won't, She is nuts about you, Kid, I think you should stop worrying,  & take a chance", Hawke nodded, by saying this to him, as a response.

 

"Thanks, Dom, You are the best", The Hangar Owner said this to him wagging a finger at him with a smirk, "Don't you forget it", & he pulled him close to him, "Come here, Everything will be fine, & perfect, Just relax, Have fun & enjoy yourself", He said advising him, As he was leaving, He said, "The Food is all set up, Take out, It should stay nice & warm for ya", & he left the young man to his devices, & privacy.

 

Hawke had the table set up, & food settled, He went to take a shower, & was rehearsing what he was gonna say to his beloved redhead, once he has it, He got out of the bathroom, dried off, & got ready for the perfect night that he has planned. He was pouring some wine, when he heard a knock at the door, He smiled, as he relaxed further, knowing that it's Caitlin, **"Now or ever"** , he said thinking to himself, as he lets his lover in, so they can officially start the night.

 

"Wow, Cait, You look absolutely dynamite in that dress", Caitlin said with a smile, "Why, Thank you, Kind Sir, You look absolutely dashing yourself", "Come in, Come in, Where are my manners ?," as he ushered her in, & led her outside, & she gasped, as she took in the romantic setting that was in front of her, that her lover had created just for their special evening. She said with a smile, "String, This is absolutely perfect", & she went to check everything out, leaving him behind, He said thinking to himself, "Thanks, Dom", & he went over to join her.

 

"Why don't we sit down, before our food gets cold ?", she nodded, as he was settling her in, & then joined her, They ate & made small talk, & after dessert, He decided to make his move, He got his beloved's attention, & she gasped, as he opened up a ring box, that he took out of his pocket, & presented it to her, She was full of emotion, & so was he, "Caitlin O'Shannessy, You make me the happiest person alive, You brought me back to life, Taught me how to take risks, & not be afraid, Also, How to love, Will you do me the honor of marrying me ?", She said teary-eyed, "Yes, Hawke, I absolutely will marry you", They shared a heated kiss, She let her hand traveled down his body, heading south. She worshiped & teased his cock, She was a slut for it, & was not afraid to admit at all.

 

She said with a waggle of her eyebrows, "Let's go in, & take this somewhere more private, What do you say ?", He nodded, as she squeezed gently, "Great idea", he said choking out the words, They blew out the candlelight, & he picked her up in his arms, & took her right in, with a night full of passion, lust, & desire. "This has been the biggest surprise of the evening, & the best", she thought to herself, as she cuddled & snuggled against her lover, as he was taking her upstairs to carry out his plan.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
